A specific adjustment of the thickness of the intermetallic phase (IMP) occurs in hot-tinned strips through a subsequent heat treatment in hood-type, through-type, or suspended-conveyor furnaces at temperatures between 150.degree. C. to 180.degree. C. and annealing times, for example, in hood-type furnaces of about 16 h. In galvanically tinned strips, there takes place an additional reflow treatment with IR-radiation or hot air in order to achieve, through a remelting of the tin, a better solderability and/or a better adhesion of the tin on the base material. However, the surface is in both cases lightly oxidized or not protected against further oxidation so that a permanent low contact resistance, even under mechanical stress, is not guaranteed.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a strip composite material of the mentioned type with an oxide-free surface and which has a good wear and corrosion resistance.